1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to display monitors and, particularly, to a flat-panel display monitor using a support stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
A viewing angle of a display screen of a flat-panel display monitor can be adjusted by a support stand, so that users can view the display screen from different positions.
A typical support stand may includes a monitor bracket, a hinge assembly, a support bracket, and a base member. The monitor bracket is attached to the flat-panel display monitor. The hinge assembly is connected to the monitor bracket and the support bracket. The support bracket is positioned on the base member. The hinge assembly may include a pivot shaft, a friction washer, a plurality of resilient washers, a rotary member rotatably sleeved on the shaft, and a fastening member. The rotary member and the shaft are fixed to the monitor bracket and the support bracket. The friction washer and the resilient washers are sleeved on the pivot shaft. The resilient washers create an axial force to push the friction washer to resist the rotary member. The fastening member is fixed on an end of the pivot shaft to prevent the resilient washers and the friction washer from detaching from the pivot shaft. The monitor bracket together with rotary member may be positioned in any position relative to the shaft because of friction created between the friction washer and the rotary member.
However, the typical support stand may includes many components, thus the cost of the typical support stand may be relatively high. In addition, it may be troublesome to assemble the support stand. Furthermore, over time, the friction causes abrasion of the engaging surfaces of the rotary member and the friction washer, resulting in little or no friction between the rotary member and the friction washer. Thus, the monitor bracket together with the rotary member may be incapable of remaining in any desired position. Therefore, the support stand may have a relatively short usage life.
Therefore, a new support stand for a flat-panel display monitor is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.